Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Store
Victory Pack now contains N7 for all players. http://blog.bioware.com/2012/06/06/operation-mastiff/ In the above release for this weekends challenge, the description for the contents of Victory and Commendation packs appears to have changed. 'Completion of the personal goal awards that player a Commendation Pack. Completion of the Allied goal awards all players a Victory Pack that has a guaranteed N7 weapon.' Should this be amended in the article? SanjayBeast (talk) 18:23, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :It might be a typo. We should wait until one of us has both of the packs and can see what they contain. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thought that would be sensible. SanjayBeast (talk) 18:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I just got the N7 Hurricane I in my Victory Pack, and the N7 Valiant III in my Commendation pack -can you confirm? SanjayBeast (talk) 13:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I got the N7 Crusader II in my Commendation Pack, and the N7 Valiant I in my Victory Pack. A friend of mine got the Eagle and Hurricane, respectively. It would make sense. The Cyan Dragon 17:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Do we need more people to confirm this Commdor (as we need 2 independent people for bugs?) SanjayBeast (talk) 17:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::This is sufficient. I've updated the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) packs no longer DLC? I was playing on Xbox live, and the packs were no longer purchaseable by microsoft points. mention-worthy? ShermTank7272 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Just checked my game. I can still purchase packs for MS Points, so maybe it's a glitch on your end. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Just checked mine again and its fine too. I guess it was a short-term glitch? ShermTank7272 20:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Commendation packs Is it possible to get more than one Commendation pack if you complete the individual objective more than once? ShermTank7272 14:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :No. Lancer1289 14:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Resurgence items So now that rebellion is out (and apparently only available in Spectre and Premium Spectre packs), does this mean that Resurgence items have been rolled into the other packs based upon appropriate rarity? As an example, now that Rebellion is out, is it possible for me to get a Batarian or Geth character from the Veteran pack? ShermTank7272 22:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :The answer to the first question is yes, with an emphasis on "appropriate rarity." Since all the new characters, Resurgence or Rebellion, are Gold rarity, you have the best chance of getting them out of Spectre or Premium Spectre Packs. Veteran Packs only have a tiny chance of giving a gold card. :Bioware did recently change the store system so that you will not get repeat gold characters if you have already received all of the outfit color customizations, so that should increase your chances of getting characters you don't have yet. Trandra 00:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Getting better items through Recruit Pack I came across a few posts where folks have suggested that one can get Rare or Ultra-Rare items after he has exhausted all Common and Uncommon items in the Recruit pack. Is this true or just a rumor? Can someone cite any credible source for this information? Also what happens when one continues to buy Recruit (or any) pack after all characters, weapons and mods for that pack have been exhausted? :This is incredibly unlikely, bordering on nearly impossible. After maxing out the common and uncommon items you will no longer receive common weapon cards in Recruit Packs, but you can still receive common character experience cards and common level equipment, even if those have been maxed. Trandra (talk) 12:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC)